Adventure Underwater
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Sonic and Tails are in the Aquatic Ruin Zone, running from a very pissed off echidna. Things get heated too fast, and Sonic and Tails find themselves in a mess of massive proportions. Contains yaoi and a lemon. Sontails. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Underwater

 **AN: I know, I know, I am prepared to get sticks, stones, and whatever the hell else you want to throw at me. I've been gone a long time, and this doesn't quite mark my return, per se, but moreso a half-assed revival. XD Anyway, enjoy.**

Down in the Aquatic Ruin Zone, Sonic and Tails are running. Snickering along the way as they hop along corroding pillars and enemies galore, the two periodically glance at the raging red echidna trailing behind them.

"Grrrraaahhh! Sonic! Tails! You'll pay for that!" Knuckles grunts as he zips along zigzagging pillars. He then jumps into a glide, fists outward.

"Heh," Sonic grins, "gotta catch me first Knucklehead!" He half turns his upper half and makes a silly face at the echidna.

"Sonic…" Tails turns to the blue hedgehog. "We shouldn't make him too mad."

Sonic lets out a soft sigh and jumps to the left, opting for a grassy route instead of hopping along pillars for a change.

The fox follows suit. "Sonic! Wait for me!"

 _Hmm, gotta lose him fast!_ Sonic thinks, _but… how?_ He glances down at the deep, vast sea to the right and shivers. _Gotta avoid the water, gotta avoid the water, but… this has to do the trick!_

Tails watches Sonic plunge into the water. His eyes widen in horror. _Why would Sonic do something so stupid, he's afraid of water!_ "Sonic!" The fox skids to a halt and dives in after the blue hedgehog.

Knuckles slows his pace to a stop as he views Sonic head straight into the water; he grins and says under his breath, "Looks like he did my job for me. Huh, funny how that plays out." He turns around. "Back to the Master Emerald!" The echidna catapults into the trees above and glides off into the distance.

Watching his body sink deeper into the blue abyss, Sonic stares at the precious little air bubbles pouring out of his mouth. With a glance to the left, he finds a Chopper jetting toward him, and hoping to dodge the attack, Sonic spins his legs as fast as he can but to no avail. Before he knew it, the robotic fish had pierced his side and sent him flailing deeper downward, all the while more air escaping his desperate grasp. As he floats down to the seabed below, the hedgehog hears a splash of water from above. Immediately, a newfound hope arises within him. His buddy, Tails, has arrived.

By this time, Sonic had drifted down and landed on the seabed. The Chopper, noticing the extra assistance, alarms the other Choppers to gang up on the two. Tails sees this and immediately swims down to protect Sonic. Using his handy-dandy wrench, Tails whacks at the fish to keep them at bay, while Sonic gets his bearings. After several hits, the Choppers get the hint and swim away, leaving the duo at the bottom of the sea.

They glance at each other, cheeks slightly puffed out. Tails blinks a couple times, and Sonic does the same. It finally dawns on the two simultaneously. Limited air supply. After staring at each other for at least five seconds, the fox giggles and lets out air bubbles spewing upward in a frivolous mass. The hedgehog shakes his head and facepalms. He walks over to Tails and places his hands on both of the fox's cheeks. Closing his eyes and the distance between them, Sonic gives the fox's lips a light touch and begins to blow air into Tails' mouth. The fox's eyes widen at the gesture, body tensing up as well, and a slight blush now reddens his cheeks, but he realizes this is out of kindness rather than out of love. He accepts the much-needed air with stride, and relaxes some.

Soon after they part lips Sonic realizes his air is almost empty as well, and unlike Tails, begins to panic due to his inability to swim. His head darts left and right, keeping his eyes peeled for a brief glance of an air bubble pocket. Alas, there's none to be found. Tails tries to keep his composure as he feels another giggle arise, covering his mouth to hold it in, and the fox walks over to Sonic with a coy smile. Sonic notices Tails' advance after realizing there's no hope for an air bubble pocket. He walks as fast as he can through the water toward the fox, knowing all too well what's to come, but too desperate to care.

They kiss again, but only for air, and this time for an even shorter duration because Sonic gave too much air to Tails, and so Tails only needs to give a little to balance it out. But for some odd reason, Tails yearns for it to last longer, maybe due to the heat of the moment, but one thing was for certain: he wants more. Sonic, on the other hand, plays it cool, no blush on his cheeks unlike the fox before him. In fact, the fox is much redder than the previous kiss. The hedgehog furrows his brows at the sight, but foregoes it for a different much more pressing matter. Land. They need to come up at some point, merely sharing air will only last so long until all the oxygen is then replaced by the carbon dioxide. Sonic shudders at the thought and taps Tails on the shoulder.

The fox was looking out at the scenery around them, anywhere but the hedgehog in front of him, but brought his attention back toward Sonic once he felt the tap on his shoulder. He gave Sonic a slight head tilt, it was a cute expression to the hedgehog, but he refused to admit it. Wanting to get his mind off of that thought, Sonic points upward a couple times, glancing up for an added emphasis. Tails understands in a second and nods in reply.

The two begin their ascent, and Sonic waits for Tails to get a head start so he could latch onto his foot. The fox doggie-paddles to the surface with Sonic in tow. This turned out to not be as easy as they thought. Tails has to swim with the weight of the hedgehog, as well as his air supply being depleted faster due to the extra physical exertion. Sonic gets an exertion-free, all-expenses-paid trip to the surface. When Tails nears the surface, he feels his lungs constantly notifying him for more air like annoying notifications on a cellphone, except these ones hurt a hell of a lot more. But of course, they break the surface a few seconds later gasping for air, otherwise there'd be no story to write.

Sonic and Tails-or just the fox rather, since the hedgehog is still gripping Tails' leg-swim their way back to the grassy land next to them, luckily only a few feet away. They crawl back onto land and flop onto the grass, panting and heaving several times. Now on their stomachs, the two exhausted Mobians rest awhile before standing up again, albeit with a little difficulty. Sonic walks a short distance toward a pillar protruding out from the grass and leans against it, opting to plop back down again. "Man… I'm beat."

" _You're beat?_ " Tails mutters to himself before sitting down next the hedgehog.

Sonic purses his lips, breathes in and out through his nose, then says, "You know, I was pretty scared down there, bud."

"I wasn't all that scared though," the fox replies. "Just having you down there with me made me feel more safe."

Sonic chuckles lightly. "Heh, even if I wouldn't have been much help?"

Tails ponders what the hedgehog said for a moment, then giggles a little. "Yeah, just having you there is courage enough for me." The fox turns to him with a soft smile on his muzzle.

Sonic returns the gesture. "I'll keep that in mind when we both drown next time." The hedgehog bursts into a fit laughter, silently hoping his humor wasn't too dark for it to be considered "not funny".

The fox seemed to understand, since he was laughing as well. "I'll make sure to avoid zones with water next time, or if anything, have you stay home," the fox says with a laugh.

Sonic scoffs."That'll be the day," he says, then turns toward the fox. "I'm not the type who leaves his buddy behind over a little water hazard, though."

Tails smiles. "Right, right, how could I forget?"

The conversation soon dies down as their exhaustion begins to really take its toll. Their bodies ache and burn, fur still slightly wet. One thing still sticks inside their minds throughout this silence, though.

 _Those kisses definitely meant something more…_


	2. Chapter 2

Once well rested, the duo stand up and stretch their aching muscles.

"That was a good cat-nap," Sonic says with renewed vigor, squinting at the piercing sun's gaze. "I guess we really needed it, huh, Tails?" He turns to smile at the fox beside him.

Tails nods along with a smile of his own. "Mhm."

Sonic glances around all of a sudden. "Hey, where's Knux?"

The fox shrugs. "I dunno. He could've given up and gone back to Angel Island to tend to the Master Emerald."

"Hmm, that does seem possible…" Sonic says in a nonchalant manner, rubbing underneath his muzzle. A smirk forms on his face. Tails furrows his brow, questioning the sudden shift in mood.

"S-Sonic? You alright?"

"Juuust fine, Tails. I think I know what can _really_ get Knuckles pissed off. Heh."

Tails looks at the hedgehog, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips. "Y-you mean… scaring the living shit outta him wasn't enough?"

Sonic grins. "Eeeeexactly. I have a plan that'll not only keep him guessing, but totally fuming at somebody completely different."

"Oh, I see. Can I stay out of it this time?"

Sonic slowly turns to him with a deadpan expression. "No. I need your mechanical genius to help with the prank."

Tails sighs and slaps his palm to his face. "Greeeeat…"

 _A Mere hour later, at the altar on Angel Island…_

"You ready, Tails?" The hedgehog whispers to the fox behind a bush near the Altar.

"I guess…" Tails' ears droop.

Sonic elbows him in the torso playfully. "Come on… don't act so glum. It'll be fiiiine. With my speed and your genius he won't notice a thing."

"Right…"

Sonic scoffs at Tails' undesired behavior and prepares to launch the plan. First, the diversion. The hedgehog races around the perimeter of the altar. Knuckles is lying against the beautiful, shiny, Master Emerald, where the echidna is sleeping with his arms crossed behind the nook of his neck. Sonic heads to another bush opposite of the one Tails is hiding behind. He rustles the leaves on the bush to create enough noise to grab the attention of the echidna. For a while Knuckles barely stirs from his slumber, but then, a miracle cast from the gods down below literally giving Sonic the permission to fuck with Knuckles occurs.

His eyes open. They dart from left to right, then the echidna jumps up from his resting position, eyes locked onto the rustling bush. Just like Sonic planned, the echidna inches forward, fists raised. Tails knows what he must do, but the thing is, will he do it?

 _Sonic needs me. I know that, but something in my chest is telling me that this just isn't right! I c-can't do it… I'm going to let him down…_ the fox thinks, in a fetal position, eyes shut tight.

 _No. I know what to do._

The fox is filled with determination and brings himself up from the bush. He doesn't care about the noise it emitted, he doesn't care about the consequences, he's going to care about what's right.

"Knuckles! It's a trap!" he yells.

 _Was that… Tails?_ Knuckles asks himself in his head, furrowing his brows for a mere second.

 _Shit!_ Sonic mutters other expletives under his breath before emerging from the bush in a smooth slow movement. "H-hey Knux. How are ya? I heard the weather's amazing up he-"

"Dammit Sonic! That's the last damn straw!"

From a distance, Tails swears he can see smoke fuming from Knuckles' head. The echidna's fists curl, arms bent in upside-down L's. Not even a second passes before Knuckles charges after the hedgehog, but Sonic just begins dashing past the perimeter of the Altar and into the Mushroom Hill Zone, smothered in a thick, dense forest. The fox watches in awe as the two become a red and blue blur respectively, and soon, there's not a trace of them to be found, only the noise of their movements in the distance.

Tails sighs yet again. "Screw this, I'm heading home." He begins to walk away from the Altar. "To think I try to do the right thing… and it turns out like this?!" He lets out a heavy sigh this time.

Sonic brushes past deformed, tall mushrooms, blurry trees, and through some swirling thick vines. He's moving so fast that he can hardly recognize the scenery around him. The hedgehog can faintly hear Knuckles in the distance, but his main focus right now is getting distance between them and retreating to improvise a new plan. Darting around several trees and different colored mushrooms now varying in size, Sonic finds the crest of a hill and decides to take shelter past the other side of it. He dashes up the hill, hoping the echidna isn't close enough to see him.

Once he reaches the crest on the opposite side, Sonic eyes a hollow center in an unusually large tree just up ahead and capitalizes on it. He zips inside and finds an overwhelming amount of tall and short mushrooms of all colors amongst tall grass waving with the breeze blowing in from the entrance. In awe of the scenery, Sonic nearly forgets an extremely mad echidna trailing him, but not for long, though.

 _Maybe it's best if I hang loose here till I know he's gone in a different direction_ , Sonic thinks to himself, pacing. The hedgehog periodically stops pacing in a line, a circle, a square, and whatever other shape he subconsciously fancies, only to tune his ears to the rustling of the trees outside and the lone wind. Occasionally he would hear Knuckles call out for him, but to him at least, it sounds much further away than he anticipated. After some time, the echidna's voice trails off deeper and deeper into the distance, getting harder and harder for Sonic to hear. At this known fact, Sonic finally eases up on the pacing and collapses to the floor to lie down.

"Ah… so far so good on my end. I wonder if Tails is alright?"

"Should I feel guilty for leaving?" Tails mutters to himself, index finger and thumb under his chin. "Sonic may be in some _big_ trouble… but then again, he's always been able to take care of himself." The fox continues his stroll away from the Altar when another thought smacks him across the face.

 _But I'm the one that caused this mess…_

He turns around, two tails swishing, with a stern expression oozing courage plastered on his face. "I did this, and I gotta fix it."

Tails rushes into the forest, hoping to find his blue hero unscathed. Once inside, he pauses for a moment. His ears perk up and twitch. He listens. He hears nothing amongst the light rustling of trees and the occasional creak of a vine. "Where did he go…?" Tails whispers to himself, his eyes peeled and scanning the area. No signs of Knuckles excessive yelling, so the fox really doesn't have much to go on other than his own intuition. He begins to run straightforward. Without much direction, Tails just keeps running with hopes that he'll hear Knuckles, or maybe he'll spot a blue blur in the distance; maybe, and the fox makes a desperate attempt to keep this thought buried, but perhaps he will find nothing at all.

Sonic sighs and gets up from his lying position. "This is taking forever. Is he _that_ dull in that rock-hard head of his?" He stretches and strolls out of the hollowed tree. "Hmm." Sonic crosses his arm, taps his foot, then smirks. "I think I know how to really screw with Knuckles. Heh."

The hedgehog heads around the hollowed tree and finds a spot for his plan; all he needs is two evenly spaced mushrooms that are perpendicular to each other. Sure enough, Sonic finds some just a little ways west of the hollowed tree and zips over to them in an instant. His plan is quite simple, really, a trap to fool the already oh-so gullible Knuckles. With the plan in his head, he gathers the materials and becomes a blur as he constructs the contraption into life in five seconds flat.

"Knuckles is going to be so thrilled when he sees this!" Sonic puts up a wild grin on his face, confident in this trap's ability to capture the echidna. "Now to bait him over here!"

Sonic climbs up a tree for a better vantage point. He clasps his hands over his muzzle to amplify his voice then shouts, "Hey Knux! I'm over heeeerrreee! Come get me!" With his sinister grin, Sonic's ear twitches as he hears a faint, long grunt from the echidna, supposedly a mile or so away from him. "Heh. To think Knuckles is a treasure hunter, and he was so completely off on my position. Oh well." Sonic shrugs. "Time to wait."

 _5 Minutes Later…_

The hedgehog hears shoes repeatedly pressing against the dirt speeding toward his position. He waits for the first trigger to set off, and if Knuckles grows suspicious and hesitates, he has another method awaiting the echidna. The sound of the shoes don't show any sign of slowing down. Sonic fidgets behind the bush, eagerly awaiting the results with a grin. A few moments later, he hears the mushroom stems creak in protest as they attempt to support the force of the shoe hitting the tripwire. The hedgehog bounces from the bush and hears the echidna crash into the leaf-covered pit he created. Apparently, it happened so fast that the echidna didn't even have time to scream. Sonic pounces on Knuckles inside the pit, hoping to gain the upper hand early on.

"Haha! I got you now!" he says, wrestling with the fiend.

During the scuffle, Sonic recognizes flashes of yellow fur, but it almost doesn't register with him.

"S-Sonic! Stop-! I'm not- Knuckles-!"

Sonic had the mystery Mobian pinned inside the pit, holding his hands down and pressing his weight against him. For a few seconds, Sonic just looks at the white muzzle, the yellow fur, and the two tails. His eyes widen, grip loosens, and Sonic shifts his weight off of the fox.

"T-Tails…?" The hedgehog furrows his brows and glances up and down at his victim, or rather, not his victim after all.

He notices that Tails' member is poking out slightly from his sheath, and it immediately dawns upon him that this position that they were in wasn't exactly appropriate. Luckily, it wasn't with the echidna. Sonic didn't think this whole plan through.

Tails eyes Sonic as he watches the hedgehog's eyes glance up at him and down at his member poking out. The fox's breath hitches as he realizes what just happened. Red blush blows up on his face, his eyes widen and jitter in tight left-right jerks. He's having trouble breathing, tightness in his chest becoming too much to bear.

"I-It's not what y-you think!" The fox attempts to scooch up to a standing position and fails the first couple of times, sliding back to his original position.

"Tails… this wasn't meant to be-"

"Save it Sonic! I don't care!" The fox finally succeeds in clambering out of the trap, then guns it. Sonic can hear sobs trailing away from him and lets out a heavy sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _What did I just see? What the hell just happened? Why was Tails so aroused? Would it have been the same with Knuckles?_ Sonic finds quite a few thoughts dancing in his head as he attempts to process what just went down. Apparently, his trap had worked, however, he caught the wrong Mobian. Sonic caught Tails, and in the scuffle, offended him in some way. _But why was he offended?_ The hedgehog has more pressing matters to attend to now, since he literally called Knuckles over to his position, and with his trap now demised, he has to figure something out.

Too late.

Sonic hears new footsteps nearing his position, oddly enough, at a slow pace, as if they somehow saw what had happened or knew there was no urgency. The hedgehog glances behind him. Knuckles. Donned in red fur, out of breath, a vicious gleam in his eyes. Revenge.

"Oh, hey Knuckles. What brings you-Ack!" The echidna charges at him and Sonic narrowly dodges the blow, the impact creates a huge crater within the dirt.

Sonic wipes sweat from his brow. "Phew. That could've ended badly." He glares at Knuckles. "You could've killed me, you know?!" The hedgehog hands the echidna a playful smirk and regains his footing from dodging the attack just moments ago.

Not a second later, the echidna rushes Sonic yet again, this time opting to glide at him with fists outward. The hedgehog waits till Knuckles gets closer, then charges up his spin dash, and once the echidna is above him, aims at Knuckles. The result leaves the echidna flying upward, and Sonic capitalizes on this by catapulting to be above Knuckles. He then lifts his leg up and smacks it down on the echidna, still in a daze, and watches as Knuckles plummets back down to the ground.

After a few moments, Sonic is back down on the ground next to the injured Knuckles covered in dirt. That was a hard hit, but the echidna gets up from the crater with minimal struggle.

Shaking himself off a bit, he cracks his neck on both sides and grins. "Heh, do you really think that'd do much to affect me?"

Sonic gives him a sly smile. "Maybe. I'm just getting started." The hedgehog stretches a little bit.

The echidna cracks his knuckles and says, "I'll make sure to punch that smile off your face!" He dashes in again.

Sonic prepares for the onslaught, but is put off guard by Knuckles stopping near him mid-assault. The hedgehog furrows his brow. Knuckles bursts into the air and descends above Sonic. The echidna seems predictable to Sonic, but unfortunately for him, Knuckles didn't plan on being predictable. Instead of landing on top of Sonic, he lands _behind_ him.

Sonic jerks around but is too late, since he finds a knuckle sandwich clock his muzzle. The impact shoots the hedgehog toward the ground, skidding at least a few feet. Sonic tries to regain his composure as fast as he can, a scowl on his face. _Damn, I admit even for him, that was good. I gotta up my game a bit._

Knuckles doesn't waste any time in putting pressure on Sonic, and the hedgehog knows it, since he's already up and on his feet. The echidna throws some quick jabs in, which Sonic dodges without breaking a sweat, but during this flurry of punches the hedgehog is trying to come up with a counterattack. As if time began to slow down, Sonic predicts one of Knuckles' punches once he knew the pattern and snatches the echidna's arm when he dodges the blow. Twisting it, Sonic swipes his leg underneath Knuckles' own, causing the echidna to trip. While Knuckles is on the ground, Sonic grabs both of Knuckles' legs and begins to swing him around.

The hedgehog, once gaining enough momentum, lets go of the echidna, causing Knuckles to fly off into a nearby tree. The tree snapped in half from the impact, and the upper half nearly fell onto Knuckles during the process. Sonic cringes slightly at the sight of it, but then refocuses on the battle. He now has the upperhand; all he has to do now is keep the pressure on. In a split second, the hedgehog zips over to Knuckles' position, which is still lying on the ground from the force of the blow.

Sonic basks in the sight. "Hah, looks like that really took enough out of ya, huh, Knuckles?"

Knuckles struggles to get up. "Grrr, don't think you've one yet Sonic!" He grabs the nearby log next to him from the fallen tree and, while still in a lying position, proceeds to swing it at Sonic.

"Shit!" Sonic curses aloud, jumping to avoid the attack. The end of the log clips his shoe and sends the hedgehog sprawling in the air, falling to the ground a little ahead of Knuckles.

It doesn't take long for Knuckles to capitalize on this, since he decides to grab Sonic by the collar and chuck him into the air. "Eat revenge Sonic!" He shoots up into the air and, like Sonic did to him before, flies above the hedgehog and slams in the gut with both fists clamped together. The ground welcomes the hedgehog with open arms like it did with Knuckles earlier, except the crater was much bigger in diameter.

Knuckles floats down to see that the hedgehog isn't moving. For a split second he wonders if he overdid it, but quickly shakes his head to clear that thought.

He now stands next to Sonic with his arms crossed. "Looks like I got my revenge. Too bad it couldn't have been served a little less painfully, but Sonic put that burden on himself by pissing me off even further. Anyway, I gotta get back to guarding the Master Emerald. See ya around, Sonic." Knuckles walks off back toward the altar, leaving the hedgehog unconscious within the grasps of the crater beneath him.

Tails is running. Endless tears stream down his face and fall to the dirt below.

 _Why did my body have to react that way? Do I have feelings for Sonic? I don't know! I messed up so bad! I don't know what to do!_

The fox slows to a stop to catch his breath. Crying and running don't mix. Tails heaves and sniffles as tears keep trailing down his cheeks, but after a little while, his breathing and crying decreases to only soft sobs. The fox begins to chuckle to himself as a thought flies through his head out of nowhere. "Heheh, he probably thinks I'm an idiot for reacting the way I did," Tails mumbles to himself, then continues. "It was really embarrassing. At least he didn't react badly. In fact, I think he looked surprised more than anything…"

The fox shakes his head. "What am I doing? I have to go back and apologize. I probably made a big deal out of something so small. Besides, the way my body reacted was purely situational anyway, I mean come on? Who wouldn't get a boner when somebody's unintentionally grinding against your groin?" Tails laughs to himself again and turns around. "I have to head back. I just hope he's okay…"

Heading back to where he last saw the hedgehog, Tails skids to a halt as he processes the scene before him. Sonic, lying unconscious, in a large crater formed by a terrible force of some sort. The fox's eyes widen, his lungs refusing to take any air for a split second, and then he quickly recovers when he decides on a whim that he needs to take action.

Tails runs over to Sonic and kneels before him, holds his body, and says, "Sonic? Sonic! Wake up! Please!" He shakes the hedgehog's body a bit.

No response.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way! I was wrong! Please wake up! I'm sorry!" The fox feels his eyes water up yet again but tries to bat them away.

The hedgehog stirs slightly, letting out a low, faint groan.

Tails is almost unable to keep a smile forming on his muzzle. "S-Sonic? Sonic!" He shakes the hedgehog some more.

Sonic slowly lifts open his heavy eyelids and groans yet again. "Tails? Gee, could you have been any _louder_?"

The fox lets loose a cheeky grin. "Hehe. Maybe~ only if you wanted me to, of course."

Sonic sits up and uses his hands behind him to keep him somewhat upright. "Permission granted. Just let me grab my handy-dandy earplugs, and we'll be good to go!" The hedgehog winks and gives the fox a thumbs-up.

Tails giggles. "You never change, even when you've been unconsciousness for who-knows-how-long?" He breaks into laughter, as does Sonic in response.

The fox helps his pal up and Sonic stretches.

"So, Tails, I have some bad news, buddy."

The fox furrows his brows. "W-what is it, Sonic?"

"I lost." Sonic shrugs with pursed lips.

"Next time," the fox says with a smile and leaves his fist out for the hedgehog to bump.

"You bet!" Sonic bumps Tails' fist.

After they walk back to the altar, the duo head to the Tornado, Tails' beautiful biplane, and head home back to Green Hill Zone, where their house and Tails' lab reside on a hill conjoined together.

Back at home, Sonic is lying on his bed atop the blue covers, awarding himself a nice cat-nap-even though it was already quite dark-after the strenuous day both of them had. He hears a knock on the door, his ear twitches, but he chooses to keep sleeping. The door creaks open, and the hedgehog takes a peek at hiss visitor; immediately recognizing the yellow fur, Sonic smirks and motions for the fox to come further into the room.

He opens his eyes and scooches up to an upright position. "What's up, Tails?"

The fox strides toward the bed, in a casual manner, and eventually sits on the edge of the bed and turns his head to face the hedgehog. "Well… something's been bugging me."

Sonic furrows a brow. "Knuckles?"

He shakes his head. "No, not that."

"Then what?"

The fox can hardly look at the hedgehog. "Back in Aquatic Ruin Zone. The kisses."

Sonic raises both eyebrows. "Oh, I see. That's what it was." The hedgehog lets the silence seep in for a few moments before continuing. "What about it?"

"Well… you see…" the fox fiddles with his gloved fingers, "I just feel like, those kisses we shared underwater really sparked something within me that failed to notice to begin with."

Sonic rests his hand under his muzzle. "Uh huh. Go on."

"U-uh, and so… I just feel like I've probably had feelings for you for a long time, Sonic." The fox is staring at Sonic now, as if seeping his eyes into the hedgehog might change his answer somehow.

Sonic scoffs. "Heh. You know how Amy has been off the menu for quite a while now, right?"

The fox nods.

The hedgehog smirks, barely containing it from becoming a smile. "There's a reason for that."

Before losing it entirely, Tails still felt the need to retain his serious composure, and decides to try and play it cool. "Okay. Want me to guess?"

Sonic slowly nods with a smirk on his muzzle, knowing exactly what the fox is going to say.

The fox takes a deep breath then says, "You like me."

"Bingo." The hedgehog breaks into a grin.

"So…" the fox begins while shuffling toward the hedgehog, "you wouldn't mind if I… you know… did this?" Tails removes the distance between the two and grabs the hedgehog's cheeks, pulling him into kiss. Their lips linger for at least a few seconds, then without warning, Sonic pulls them apart abruptly.

"Wait, wait, wait."

The fox furrows his brows and tilts his head. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Sonic grips the fox's shoulders. " _I_ get to initiate the kiss." The hedgehog smirks and tosses Tails against the bed and pins him down.

Tails, although surprised by the sudden gesture, welcomes this change.

"You ready for this, Tails?"

The fox nods and prepares for a rough start, but the hedgehog instead leans in at an agonizing slower pace than Tails anticipated. Gently putting his lips against Tails' own, the hedgehog maneuvers his head side to side, repositioning his lips and catching his breath when needed. Tails begins to press deeper into the kiss in response to his hormones starting to drive him nuts. The hedgehog notices this, and he then asks for entry with a press of his tongue against Tails' lips; with only a moment's hesitation, the fox lets Sonic explore his mouth. Swirling his tongue around inside, it took a bit for both of them to find a rhythm that works for them, but they quickly forget this instance and press on without a care in the world.

Pretty soon, Sonic finds himself grinding the fox, and when he realizes this he breaks the kiss momentarily to glance down at his hardening member. Both of them were breathing pretty heavily at this point, due to the nonstop making out and very little breaks being taken in between. Sonic took this chance to glance at Tails' own member, popping halfway out of its white furry sheath and looking quite pink. The hedgehog knows it just needs a bit more to fully escape the sheath's grasp, and he knows just how to do it.

The fox looks at Sonic with a quizzical expression, probably wondering why he had stopped. The hedgehog just smirks and keeps grinding their two members together while he cups his hands below Tails' muzzle and leans in close. The fox assumes Sonic's going for another kiss and closes his eyes and puckers up in preparation, but after a few seconds upon noticing a new sensation on his neck, he opens his eyes and looks downward. He finds the blue hedgehog kissing his neck while simultaneously stimulating his member. Tails glances at the hedgehog's already hard erection, a full six in a half inches long. To be honest, the fox had never thought of measuring his own, but he knows it has to be smaller than Sonic's.

Back in reality, the fox watches Sonic casually move down to his navel, leaving a delicate trail of kisses along the way. Once he reaches Tails' member, he smirks when he notices it's fully erect at four inches long, with the knot already popping out. Looks like the foreplay he did worked.

Breaking the heavy breathing, the light moaning from the fox, and the slightly awkward silence between the two, Sonic says, "Wanna feel something even better than what we've been doing?"

"Mhm," the fox responds, a look of gratitude shimmering in his eyes and a smile plastered on his muzzle.

"Okay. Here we go. I don't really have much experience with this necessarily, but I'll try my best."

"It's okay, Sonic. I don't mind."

With a nod from the fox, Sonic begins his work on the erect member in front of him. Starting at the base with his tongue, he licks the soft, smooth, member from bottom to top on the side in front of him, then he works on the left and right sides. While this is going on, the hedgehog can hear little moans escaping from the fox. Taking this as a good sign, Sonic decides that he has lubricated the member enough and wavers at the tip with his mouth open, eyeing Tails with his emerald green orbs.

The fox furrows his brows. "What?" he says between breaths, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh. N-nothing. You good to continue?"

The fox stifles a laugh. "Is that even a question?"

The hedgehog lets out a slight chuckle. "I guess not."

Sonic then opens his mouth and inserts the member slowly into his mouth. Wrapping his tongue around the circumference of Tails' erection, Sonic slides almost down to the knot, gags a little and pauses, but quickly recovers and shoves the rest of it in his mouth. He hears a louder moan from Tails, and Sonic continues. The hedgehog bobs up and down the fox's member nice and slow. Soft continuous moans arise from the fox, urging Sonic to continue and go even faster, but the hedgehog is still getting used to the motion. Almost a minute passes where Sonic stays at roughly the same pace; growing impatient, Tails starts to hump forward as the hedgehog bobs up, forcing him to swallow more of his member at a quicker pace.

It only takes a couple times for Sonic to get the hint that he's too slow, and he quickly bobs faster. More moans come from the fox, Sonic all the while gazing up at the blissful expressions Tails is making. It doesn't take long for the fox to feel an odd sensation, a pressure of sorts, building up within him. Besides the feeling of his throbbing member and the warmth of Sonic's mouth against it, this feeling concerns the fox. It feels like his member might explode from the build up. The moans he's letting out are getting louder, and Sonic has a feeling that he knows his buddy is getting close. The hedgehog bobs even faster, quickly getting accustomed to the taste and feel of Tails' member in his mouth.

Pretty soon, the pressure is too much to bear, and the fox lets out an elongated loud moan that almost startles Sonic, but he knows what's to come. The hedgehog stops bobbing and tightens his grip on the member, now throbbing and twitching, as it shoots a few strings of seed into his mouth. Sonic isn't too fond of the taste, as told by the expression he makes, but he swallows all of it to make Tails happy. He glances at the fox, who's now leaning back with his head against the backboard and heavily panting, and smiles. _Tails looks exhausted_ , Sonic thinks to himself. _Too much stimulation on him for one night._

The hedgehog licks his lips and crawls up next to Tails, then he collapses to his side. He wipes sweat from his forehead. "That was pretty fun, huh?" he says, almost out of breath.

The fox laughs a bit. "Yeah… I'm pretty tired now, though."

Sonic smirks. "Heh. Oh, I know. That's why I crawled up next to you."

Tails glances at the hedgehog and chuckles a little again. "Thanks. Glad to see you're looking out for me." The fox scooches down to a lying position on the bed. "Now, I know we gotta go to bed but… who's going to turn off the lamp?"

The hedgehog sighs then chuckles. "I got it." Sonic clambers up off the bed and shuffles over to turn off the bedside lamp then crawls over Tails to get back to his side, resulting in some groans and "ows" from the fox.

The hedgehog turns to Tails. The fox smiles and shifts closer to him and embraces Sonic, nuzzling into his neck.

"Night, Sonic." Tails fidgets a bit before closing his eyes.

"G'night, buddy." Sonic smiles before closing his eyes too.

The next morning, Sonic gets out of bed before Tails, stretches, then walks over to the giant window covered in blinds. He pulls the string to lift the blinds and smother the room in sunlight. Looking out at the green hills, the loop-de-loops, and various vegetation, the hedgehog grins at the new day spawning before him. But when he glances down at the front of his house, he notices an anomaly amongst the green. A red figure. Rock piles large and small are next to him.

"Shit."


End file.
